


Imprisonment

by brycemaloliver



Category: Choices - Fandom, Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Imprisonment, Making Out, Pirates, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brycemaloliver/pseuds/brycemaloliver
Summary: What happened in between chapter 9 and 10 in Distant Shores, right after Peyton was taken as a prisoner on Oliver’s ship? Things get a little heated between them in Oliver’s office.
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores), Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 4





	Imprisonment

Peyton had never expected her life to turn out like this: Becoming a pirate on the _Poseidon’s Revenge_ and getting ambushed by the Navy. She had a slight sliver of hope when Oliver accepted the one-on-one duel with Edward, but when Edward got stabbed because of her, her heart dropped.

She had let out a scream when she saw Edward’s shirt slowly started getting drenched by blood. His eyes had immediately found hers, and she wanted to run to him, to try and help him. The navy officer holding her arms behind her back made sure to tighten his grip. Pain flashed through her, but she pressed her lips together in order to not give him the satisfaction.

“Take the prisoners below deck,” she heard Oliver say. She could believe her ears, was this really the man whom she had kissed so passionately, whom had warned her that he was with the navy and told her that she should flee as soon as possible?

As her capturer started forcing her to the stairs, she didn’t know what to do. Should she try and plead with Oliver? Her eyes moved to his face, he was staring at the direction the Revenge had escaped to.

“Oliver, please let–” she started, trying to appeal to his good side, but she was quickly interrupted by a push from the navy officer behind her, making her stumble.

“You will not address the lieutenant, you filthy pirate,” the officer behind her spat with venom in his voice. She heard a few laughs around her because of her almost falling flat on her face. Oliver turned his head to her right before she was taken below deck, and she thought she saw a hint of sadness as he looked at her face.

Peyton was brought to a wooden cell that clearly hadn’t been cleaned in some time. A rope was used to tie her hands behind her back, and she could help but let out a small yelp as the rope dug into her flesh. Shit that really hurts, are they going to leave the rope around her wrists for the entire time?

She felt a hard push on her back to get her into the cell, and the cell door was shut and locked behind her. Where was Edward? Did they take him to a physician to at least stop the blood from pouring out?

———————

It felt like hours had passed by before she heard footsteps coming into the brig. Her mouth was dry, her wrists hurt like hell, and she was starting to get very hungry. Hopeful that it was Edward, she sat up and moved to the front of the cell. To her disappointment, it was one of the navy officers, no Edward in sight.

“Where the hell is Edward?” she boldly asked the officer as he started to open the lock that was placed on her cell. What was going on? Why wasn’t Edward brought into a cell as well? Had he maybe managed to escape?

“Your captain is being interrogated, haven’t you heard the screams?” he answered with a smug grin as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. Her eyes widened at his words. “Don’t you dare hurt him!” she yelled as she forcefully ripped her arm from his grip.

Peyton quickly turned around, not even thinking about what her plan was. How was she even going to fight this man with her hands behind her back? And even if she were to knock him out, she wouldn’t be able to escape. She lift her knee to kick him in the groin, but the officer was clearly anticipating this and quickly blocked her. The palm of his hand harshly connected with her left cheek in retaliation, and it hurt like a bitch.

Before she could get in another kick, the navy officer grabbed Peyton from behind and wrapped his arm around her neck, restricting her breathing. Panic washed over her as she tried to breathe and get as much air in her lungs as possible. She desperately tried to move her arms behind her back to free herself from her assailant.

“If you had only cooperated, your interrogation might not have been as bad,” the officer spat, still keeping her tight against him. “But I have to say, you are one of the prettiest pirates I have seen, we could have some fun,” he said confidently as his lips grazed her neck, If she wasn’t scared yet, she definitely was now. She tried to scream, but a soft whimper was the only thing coming from her throat.

“What is taking so long?” she heard Oliver’s voice call out as he walked into the brig. His expression changed from a serious to a shocked one, though he quickly covered it up.

“Not to worry lieutenant, I was just teaching this pirate a lesson about–”

“Thank you officer, you can let the woman go, I will personally interrogate her,” Oliver said with authority in his voice, and the tight grip on Peyton’s throat loosened. She inhaled as much air as possible, coughing in the process.

“But lieutenant, should you not be interrogating the captain of their ship?” the officer challenged his superior.

“You forget your place on this ship officer, stand down,” Oliver’s face was now angry, and Peyton would way rather be interrogated by Oliver than by the officer standing behind her. She felt the officer’s hand let go of her reluctantly, and she quickly took a step towards Oliver. She would almost stick out her tongue at the officer if she wasn’t almost suffocated to death.

“Yes, lieutenant,” he mumbled in defeat, and the officer quickly left the brig. Peyton let out a sigh of relief, and Oliver gently gripped her upperarm.

“I’m very sorry about that Peyton, some of my men I would rather see jobless as well,” he mumbled and he guided her outside and towards his own office.

“He nearly assaulted me! He should be thrown into the ocean,” she said venomously. She took another deep breath, having never been so happy to breathe normally. Oliver opened the door and as they both stepped inside, he made sure to lock it behind them.

“What, you’re afraid that one of your officers might interrupt you while torturing me like you’ve done to Edward?” She took a step away from him, looking him over a few times. Damn, why did he have to look so good? It made it harder for her to concentrate.

“Oh no, there will be no torturing Peyton, I promise,” he said with a small smile while taking a few steps toward her, closing the distance between them. He gently turned her around and undid the rope around her wrists. “I am sure you do not know what the admiral wants to know, so why not be civil about this?”

Peyton looked up in surprise as she touched the sore skin on her wrists. She winced from the pain, but it felt amazing to move her hands properly again. She lifts an eyebrow as she looked at him, trying to figure out what his plan was.

Suddenly she thought of Oliver stabbing Edward again, and anger washed over her. Before she even knew what she was doing, her fist swings through the air, and if Oliver hadn’t blocked her, it would have connected with his face. Surprise was evident in his face and his body took a more defensive stance.

“How dare you hurt Edward,” she yelled at him as she lunged toward him. He quickly dodged out of the way, making it evident that he was way more experienced in hand to hand combat than she was.

“Please Peyton, there is really no need for this,” he tried to reason with her as he quickly grabbed her hips to keep her from falling down. “Your captain knew the consequences of his actions.”

Her skin felt hot where he had touched her and her cheeks flushed slightly, both from effort and because of his touch. Still, she pushed his hands off and took a quick step back.

“You know he doesn’t deserve to be tortured, what happened to your conscience?” She gave him a hard push, though it affected him less that she had liked. Still, he was almost with his back against the wall, meaning that she would have some sort of advantage over him. “Why aren’t you fighting back?” she breathed, her eyes shifted to his lips.

As soon as Oliver noticed that she was distracted, he quickly made his move and switched their positions, so that her back was now against the wall, and he grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head against the wall. “Happy now?” he grinned, pressing his body closer to hers.

Peyton noticed how he had purposely grabbed her hands instead of her injured wrists, which made her heart beat a bit faster.

“You know, you’re very attractive when you’re angry,” he mumbled as he studied her face.

“Well, I must be extremely hot right now because–”

He had shut her up by pressing his lips against hers, his eyes fluttering closed, desperate to taste her soft lips again. It took her a second to respond, which made him worry that she would push him off, but then Peyton kissed him back eagerly.

She opened her mouth slightly and let out a moan, almost like it was an invitation for him. He swiped his tongue over her lower lip, as she squeezed his hands and let out a shaky breath in response. It was like her mind was going black when she was kissing him, like he took all her worries away.

His mouth left hers as he started kissing his way down her neck, her soft panting making him more eager to please her. How did a pirate have such an effect on him? He sucked on her neck, and she rewarded him with even more pretty sounds from her pretty lips.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she enjoyed his kisses, when a brief moment of clarity hit her. She was really having a make-out session with the enemy, _again!_ How does she keep finding herself in these situations? While he was still distracted kissing her neck, she managed to stomp her heel into his foot.

“Fuck!” he groaned as he let go of her hands and stumbled back. “What in the hell was that for?”

A proud smirk appeared on her face, she had finally gotten the one-up on him. “That was for Edward, you should be thankful that I didn’t kick you in the groin.”

His face hardened again, taking on his persona of lieutenant. “I will take you back to your cell,” he said with authority and he grabbed her upperarm again. He eyed the rope that now lied on the ground, but decided against it, not wanting to cause her more pain. He groaned inwardedly, how had he become so soft for such a lowly pirate?

He unlocked the door and guided her back into the brig, As he opened the cell door, she let her hand lightly graze his crotch before voluntarily walking back into the cell.

“Think of me tonight,” she said with a triumphant smile, knowing that it would mess with his head a llittle. The muscles in his jaw tightened as he locked the cell door. She had him right where she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: brycemaloliver.tumblr.com


End file.
